marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Avengers: Endgame
Avengers: Endgame is the fourth Avengers film and the twenty-second film installment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe that's the conclusion to Avengers: Infinity War. Plot Three weeks after Thanos used the Infinity Gauntlet to disintegrate half of all life in the universe, Carol Danvers rescues Tony Stark and Nebula from deep space and returns them to Earth. They reunite with the remaining Avengers—Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers, Rocket, Thor, Natasha Romanoff, and James Rhodes—and use Nebula's knowledge to find and ambush Thanos. They plan on retaking the Infinity Stones and using them to reverse the disintegrations, but Thanos reveals he has already destroyed them to prevent further use. An enraged Thor decapitates Thanos. Five years later, Scott Lang escapes from the quantum realm. He travels to the Avengers' compound, where he explains to Romanoff and Rogers that he experienced only five hours while trapped. Theorizing that the quantum realm could allow time travel, the three ask Stark to help them retrieve the Stones from the past to reverse Thanos' actions in the present, but Stark refuses to help out of fear of losing his daughter, Morgan. After looking at a photo of himself and Peter Parker and talking with his wife Pepper Potts, Stark relents and he and Banner, who has since merged his intelligence with the Hulk's strength and body, successfully build a time machine. Banner warns that changing the past does not affect their present, and that any changes instead create branched alternate realities. He and Rocket go to New Asgard, the Asgardian refugees' new home in Norway, to recruit Thor, now an overweight alcoholic despondent over his failure to stop Thanos. In Tokyo, Romanoff recruits Clint Barton, now a ruthless vigilante following the disintegration of his family. Banner, Lang, Rogers, and Stark travel to New York City in 2012. Rogers successfully retrieves the Mind Stone, but Stark and Lang's interference inadvertently allows 2012 Loki to escape with the Space Stone. Rogers and Stark travel to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters in 1970. Stark obtains an earlier version of the Space Stone, encountering his father, Howard, in the process, while Rogers steals several Pym Particles from Hank Pym to return to the present. Rocket and Thor travel to Asgard in 2013. They extract the Reality Stone from Jane Foster and retrieve Thor's hammer, Mjolnir. Nebula and Rhodes travel to Morag in 2014 and steal the Power Stone before Peter Quill can. Rhodes returns to the present with the Power Stone, but Nebula is incapacitated when her cybernetic implants link with those of her past self. Through this connection, 2014 Thanos learns of his future success and the Avengers' attempts to undo it. Thanos captures present-Nebula and sends past-Nebula to the present day disguised as her future self. Barton and Romanoff travel to Vormir, where the Soul Stone's keeper, the Red Skull, reveals it can only be acquired by sacrificing someone they love. Romanoff sacrifices herself, allowing Barton to obtain the Soul Stone. Reuniting in the present, the Avengers fit the Stones into a Stark-created gauntlet, which Banner uses to resurrect all those whom Thanos had disintegrated. Past-Nebula uses the time machine to transport past Thanos and his warship to the present where he attacks the Avengers' compound, planning to completely wipe out and then rebuild the universe with the Stones. Nebula convinces past-Gamora to betray Thanos, and kills her past self. Stark, Rogers, and Thor battle Thanos but are outmatched. A restored Stephen Strange arrives with other Masters of Mystic Arts, the restored Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy, as well as the armies of Wakanda, Asgard, and the Ravagers to fight Thanos and his army alongside Danvers, who destroys Thanos' warship as she arrives. After overpowering the heroes, Thanos seizes the gauntlet, but Stark steals the Stones and uses them to disintegrate Thanos and his army, dying from the energy emitted in the process. Following Stark's funeral, Thor appoints Valkyrie as the ruler of New Asgard and joins the Guardians of the Galaxy while Quill searches for 2014 Gamora. Rogers returns the Infinity Stones to their original places in time, and remains in the past to live with Peggy Carter. In the present, an elderly Rogers passes on his shield and mantle to Sam Wilson. Cast *Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk *Chris Hemsworth as Thor Odinson *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye *Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine *Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man **Jackson Dunn as Scott Lang (12 Y.O.) **Lee Moore as Scott Lang (93 Y.O.) **Bazlo LeClair as Scott Lang (Baby) **Loen LeClair as Scott Lang (Baby) *Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange/Dr. Strange *Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther *Brie Larson as Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel *Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Karen Gillan as Nebula *Zoe Saldana as Gamora *Evangeline Lilly as Hope van Dyne/Wasp *Tessa Thompson as Valkyrie *Rene Russo as Frigga *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon *Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier *Tom Hiddleston as Loki Laufeyson *Danai Gurira as Okoye *Benedict Wong as Wong *Pom Klementieff as Mantis *Dave Bautista as Drax *Letitia Wright as Shuri *John Slattery as Howard Stark *Tilda Swinton as Ancient One *Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan *Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter *Natalie Portman as Jane Foster *Marisa Tomei as May Parker *Taika Waititi as Korg *Angela Bassett as Ramonda *Michael Douglas as Hank Pym **John Michael Morris as Young Hank Pym *Michelle Pfeiffer as Janet van Dyne *William Hurt as Thaddeus Ross *Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill *Vin Diesel as Groot *Bradley Cooper as Rocket *Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts/Rescue *Robert Redford as Alexander Pierce *Josh Brolin as Thanos *Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Winston Duke as M'Baku *Linda Cardellini as Laura Barton *Maximiliano Hernández as Jasper Sitwell *Frank Grillo as Brock Rumlow *Hiroyuki Sanada as Akihiko *Tom Vaughan-Lawlor as Ebony Maw *James D'Arcy as Edwin Jarvis *Jacob Batalon as Ned Leeds *Lexi Rabe as Morgan Stark *Ross Marquand as Red Skull/Stonekeeper *Gozie Agbo as Grieving Man *Emma Fuhrmann as Cassie Lang *Michael James Shaw as Corvus Glaive *Terry Notary as Cull Obsidian *Kerry Condon as F.R.I.D.A.Y. *Ben Sakamoto as Cooper Barton *Ava Russo as Lila Barton *Cade Woodward as Nathaniel Barton *Stan Lee as Driver *Yvette Nicole Brown as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *Callan Mulvey as Jack Rollins *Lia Mariella Russo as Lia *Julian Russo as Julian *Taylor Patterson as Taylor *Ken Jeong as Security Guard *Ty Simpkins as Harley Keener *Monique Ganderton as On-Set Proxima Midnight *Jim Starlin as Support Group Man #1 Cameos *Howard the Duck Continuity and References to the Marvel Cinematic Universe *The Decimation is referenced. *Tony Stark appears. *Steve Rogers/Captain America appears. *Bruce Banner appears. *Thor Odinson appears. *Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow appears. *Clint Barton/Ronin appears. *James Rhodes/War Machine appears. *Scott Lang/Ant-Man appears. *Carol Danvers appears. *Rocket appears. *Nebula appears. *Okoye appears. *Thanos appears. *Wong appears. *Happy Hogan appears. *Pepper Potts appears. *Peggy Carter appears. *The Benatar appears. *Nick Fury appears. *Maria Hill appears. *Doctor Strange appears. *T'Challa/Black Panther appears. *Peter Parker/Spider-Man appears. *Gamora appears. *Hope van Dyne/Wasp appears. *Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch appears. *Sam Wilson/Falcon appears. *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier appears. *Peter Quill/Star-Lord appears. *Drax appears. *Groot appears. *Mantis appears. *Shuri appears. *Hank Pym appears. *Janet van Dyne appears. *Laura Barton appears. *Cooper Barton appears. *Lila Barton appears. *Nathaniel Barton appears. *Alexander Pierce appears. *Jasper Sitwell appears. *Brock Rumlow appears. *Jack Rollins appears. *Harley Keener appears. *Valkyrie appears. *Cassie Lang appears. *Frigga appears. *Loki Laufeyson appears. *Howard Stark appears. *Ancient One appears. *Peggy Carter appears. *Edwin Jarvis appears. *Jane Foster appears. *M'Baku appears. *Red Skull/Stonekeeper appears. *Ebony Maw appears. *Corvus Glaive appears. *Cull Obsidian appears. *Proxima Midnight appears. *F.R.I.D.A.Y. appears. *Ned Leeds appears. *Happy Hogan appears. *May Parker appears. *Korg appears. *Ramonda appears. *Thaddeus Ross appears. *Watchers' Informant appears. *Howard the Duck appears. *Akihiko is introduced. *Morgan Stark is introduced. *Avengers Tower appears. *Asgard appears. *New Avengers Facility appears. *Midtown School of Science and Technology appears. *Wakanda appears. *Titan II appears. *List is mentioned *Arnim Zola is mentioned. *Vision is mentioned. *Budapest is mentioned. *Harokin is mentioned. *Ronan is mentioned. *Maria Stark is mentioned. *Odin Borson is mentioned. *Bor Burison is mentioned. *Malekith is mentioned. *Kurse is mentioned. *Morag appears. *Steve's Captain America uniforms from Captain America: The Winter Soldier and The Avengers appear. *Tony replied the line "We're Lose" and the same words that Steve told him "We'll do that together" from Avengers: Age of Ultron. *The team time travel to 2012 to get both the Space and Mind stones during the events in The Avengers along with the Time stone, 2013 to get the Reality stone in Thor: The Dark World and 2014 to get the Power stone in Guardians of the Galaxy. *Tony's first Arc Reactor given to Pepper from Iron Man. *Steve repeats the line "I can do this all day" from Captain America: The First Avenger and again in Captain America: Civil War. *Morgan told Happy that she wants cheeseburgers and Happy told her that Tony loves Chesseburgers which is a call back from Iron Man. *Steve tells Bucky "Don't do anything stupid until I get back" and Bucky said "How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you" are the words that Bucky tells Steve from Captain America: The First Avenger. Taglines *Part of the journey is the end. *Avenge the fallen. *Nothing can prepare you for the end. *Whatever It Takes! Production The film was shot in Georgia and New York. Gallery AE Tony Stark.jpg AE Black Widow and Captain America.jpg AE Bruce Banner.jpg AE Clint Barton.jpg AE Natasha Romanoff.jpg AE Nebula.jpg ClintRonin.jpg AE Scott Lang.jpg AE Steve Rogers.jpg AE Thor.jpg AE Benatar.jpg Ronin 01.jpg AE Natasha Romanoff 01.jpg AE Bruce Banner 01.jpg AE Scott Lang 01.jpg Rocket and War Machine.jpg AE Thor 01.jpg AE Scott Lang 02.jpg AE Nebula 01.jpg Ronin 02.jpg AE Captain America.jpg AE Ant-Man.jpg Steve Rogers spacesuit.jpg Avengers spacesuits.jpg Thor and Carol.jpg AE Thor 02.jpg AE Carol.jpg AE Carol 01.jpg Captain America Endgame 01.png Portals.png Promotion, Concept Art and Filming Avengers Endgame teaser poster.jpg AvengersEndgameLogo.jpg Avengers INFINITY War Logo.jpg AE Promo Avengers.jpg Endgame Dolby Poster.jpg Endgame IMAX Poster.jpg Endgame Atom Tickets Poster.jpg Endgame Real 3D Poster.jpg Endgame Chinese Banner.jpeg Avengers Endgame Chinese Poster.jpg Endgame Character Posters 01.jpg Endgame Character Posters 02.jpg Endgame Character Posters 03.jpg Endgame Character Posters 04.jpg Endgame Character Posters 05.jpg Endgame Character Posters 06.jpg Endgame Character Posters 07.jpg Endgame Character Posters 08.jpg Endgame Character Posters 09.jpg Endgame Character Posters 10.jpg Endgame Character Posters 11.jpg Endgame Character Posters 12.jpg Endgame Character Posters 13.jpg Endgame Character Posters 14.jpg Endgame Character Posters 15.jpg Endgame Character Posters 16.jpg Endgame Character Posters 17.jpg Endgame Character Posters 18.jpg Endgame Character Posters 19.jpg Endgame Character Posters 20.jpg Endgame Character Posters 21.jpg Endgame Character Posters 22.jpg Endgame Character Posters 23.jpg Endgame Character Posters 24.jpg Endgame Character Posters 25.jpg Endgame Character Posters 26.jpg Endgame Character Posters 27.jpg Endgame Character Posters 28.jpg Endgame Character Posters 29.jpg Endgame Character Posters 30.jpg Endgame Character Posters 31.jpg Endgame Character Posters 32.jpg Endgame Character Posters 33.jpg Endgame Russian Character Poster 01.jpg Endgame Russian Character Poster 02.jpg Endgame Russian Character Poster 03.jpg Endgame Russian Character Poster 04.jpg Endgame Russian Character Poster 05.jpg Endgame Russian Character Poster 06.jpg Endgame Russian Character Poster 07.jpg Endgame Russian Character Poster 08.jpg Endgame Russian Character Poster 09.jpg Endgame Russian Character Poster 10.jpg Endgame Russian Character Poster 11.jpg Endgame Russian Character Poster 12.jpg Endgame Poster Posse.jpg Empire-may-2019-avengers.jpg Empire-may-2019-thanos.jpg Endgame EW Cover Barton.jpg Endgame EW Cover Thor.jpg Endgame EW Cover Banner.jpg Endgame EW Cover Romanov.jpg Endgame EW Cover Rogers.jpg Endgame EW Cover Stark.jpg Endgame_Battle_Banner.jpg Avengers_Endgame_Re-release_poster.jpg Videos Marvel Studios' Avengers - Official Trailer Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame - Official Trailer‎ Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame - Big Game TV Spot‎|Superbowl Spot Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame Film Clip Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame “Hulk Out” Exclusive Clip Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame "Mission" Spot‎ Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame “To the End” TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame “Awesome” TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame “Found” TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame “Summer Begins” TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame “Powerful” TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame "Time" TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame “Go” TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame "Everything" TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame Big Review TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame "Save" TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame Blitz 1 Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame Thor 1 Movie TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame Rolling Stone 1 Movie TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame "Assemble" TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame “Prestige” TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame "Worldwide" TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame "Easter Eggs" TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame "All Day" TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame “Everything” TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame "We Lost" Featurette‎ Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame Special Look Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame Policy Trailer Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame Favorite Marvel Memories Marvel Studios Day of Giving 'Avengers Endgame' Cast Full Roundtable Interview On Stan Lee & More Entertainment Weekly The Stars of Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame Play a Drawing Game Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame Paul Rudd Exclusive Look Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame "Don't Do It" The Making of Avengers Endgame Part 1 Filmed with IMAX® Cameras The Making of Avengers Endgame Part 2 Filmed with IMAX® Cameras‎ The Russo Brothers Answer Fan Questions About Avengers Endgame Experience it in IMAX® Avengers Endgame The IMAX® Difference Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame Friends Don’t Let Friends Give Spoilers Freeform Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame DontSpoilTheEndgame Freeform Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame Escape Room Audi “The Debriefing” - Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame What happens when the Gecko wears the Infinity Gauntlet - GEICO Insurance Marvel Studios' 'Avengers Endgame' toys come to Walmart Stop Motion Marvel Studios' 'Avengers Endgame' Merch and Spider-Man India! Earth's Mightiest Show Alan Silvestri - Portals (From "Avengers Endgame" Official Audio) Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame Marvel Sisterhood Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame — Making the Hulk! Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame — Comic Book Easter Eggs! Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame — Making the Final Battle! External links *Avengers: Endgame on IMDB References Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe: Phase 3 Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Avengers